


Of Alphas and Omega

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the shit hit the fan all Rick Grimes had to worry about was passing his midterms and going into his first heat. Being an Omega in the world was scary as hell, Betas looked at him like a side show attraction and Alphas were constantly sniffing around him, that was unless Shane was around. Shane was his best friend and his protector, Rick counts himself lucky that he's got Shane at his side, that was until his heat hit. Now he's scared that their friendship will change forever, and what's worse is that there's a new Alpha around. But this new Alpha smells just as much like home as Shane does, oh what is a poor confused (and horny) Omega to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentlyAware21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SilentlyAware21).



> Another prompt from the ever lovely SilentlyAware21, and here is what was asked for:
> 
> 1) Omega Rick age 15  
> 2) Alpha Shane & Alpha Daryl age 18  
> 3) Alpha Carl who mated Omega Patrick  
> 4)Carl is Rick's older brother  
> 5)Rick goes into heat with both Daryl and Shane around
> 
> Lets do this!

~~:::Part I:::~~

Rick yelped as something grabbed his leg and he fell into the mud. "Shit!" He turned to see one of the dead things grabbing at him, it's jaws snapping even as Rick kicked it in the head. The thing clawed at his jeans, its dirty fingers leaving dark stains on the fabric.

"Rick!" A voice yelled as a metal bat came down on the things head, breaking it open like an over-ripe mellon. The stench of decay and death made the Omega gag as he was hauled up. "You ok?"

Rick looked up into deep brown eyes. "Shane?"

"C'mon, get up." The Alpha growled as he hauled the other up. He brought his forehead to rest against the younger mans, taking in his scent. "Thank god I found you. Why the fuck did you run off like that?" He snapped.

Rick looked down at the ground. "I...I heard a scream, thought I could help."

Shane sighed as he stroked the back of Rick's neck like he had hundreds of times before. "Idiot, always runnin off to save someone." He said, a small smile curving on his lips. The sound of groans and shuffling feet set the Alpha on edge, his hand slipped down to take Ricks. "C'mon, we gotta go. There's a shack up here we can hide out in."

"W-what about Carl?" Rick asked, worried about his brother.

"He's going to be fine, he knows about this place and will go here too." Shane said pulling the Omega along.

Rick nodded and yelped softly as he stumbled. "Damnit."

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, instantly turning around his face lined with worry.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle."

Shane shook his head as he crouched slightly. "Get on."

Rick's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, looking at Shane's strong back and feeling a strange tickling in his belly. "I dont-"

"Just get on." Shane growled, his voice dipping low into the Alpha tone he used when Rick was being stubborn.

Rick trembled slightly at the tone and he gently climbed onto the Alpha's back. He felt an odd sensation in his belly again and trembled against Shane as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly as he laid his head on the others shoulder.

"Scared?" Shane asked as he hooked his arms under Rick's knees to hold him securely.

Rick nodded against his back. "A little."

"It's alright Rick...I'm gonna protect ya, ain't nothing gonna get ya."

"Promise?"

"On my life brother." Shane said as he walked through the woods. "Just, try to think of something else ok?"

Rick nodded again as he began to think back to earlier that day.

_Rick groaned as he walked into school, he was feeling sluggish and slightly warm, not even the scent of his mothers cooking could get him right out of bed like it always could. He sighed as he slammed shut the door to his locker, jumping as an arm wrapped around his waist. "Yer smellin good Omega." A voice growled into his ear, the breath smelling heavily of whiskey even at the school. Rick went ramrod straight as Merle Dixon, the school Janitor, pressed his nose against Rick's neck. Course no one would say anything since Rick was an Omega and it was an Alphas right to check out a potential Omega. Suddenly Rick was ripped away from Merle by a snarling Shane._

_"Back the fuck off Dixon." Shane snarled._

_"He ain't claimed, unmarked Omegas are free game." Merle snorted._

_Before Shane could say something else a hand shot out and grabbed Merle by the scruff of his neck. "Back down Merle."  A gruff but sinfully low voice interrupted them.  
_

_Rick could feel the slick at his hole as he smelled another Alpha stepping up, it was Merle's younger brother Daryl. Shane and Daryl were both the same age and in the same class. Shane was the quarter back on the football team and a heartthrob of all the Beta females and Omega males in their school, yet he mostly hung around Rick. Daryl was the opposite, always smoking in the bathroom or behind the school, he drove a motorcycle and had tattoos. Both were appealing in their own way and while Shane protected Rick from other Alphas he still had a few classes with Daryl, the other Alpha would always watch him occasionally making him twitch with awareness or catch him if Rick tripped over something. He also kept his older brother away, which was always a plus. Shane turned Rick to look at him. "You ok brother?" He asked softly.  
_

_Rick nodded. "Yeah I'm ok." He looked over at Daryl who was snarling at his brother. "I'm ok."  
_

_"Where's Carl? He usually walks you to our first class." Shane asked, looking for the older Grimes sibling._

_Rick sighed. "I can handle it myself." He grumbled._

_Daryl turned to watch them, taking in the flushed cheeks of the Omega. "You feelin ok Grimes?"_

_Shane growled. "Ain't your concern."_

_Daryl bared his teeth at the other Alpha, visibly bristling up. "He's his own person, ain't some possession."_

_Rick put himself between the two Alphas. "I-I'm ok, just not feeling well. May have caught a bug or something, that time of year ya know?" He really didn't want his best friend and someone he was starting a tentative friendship with to fight. He looked between them. "Thank you...both of you for helping me out but I'm ok." He watched as Daryl simply nodded before turning away and walking off, shoving his brother down the hall as he went.  
_

_"Low-lifes." Rick heard Shane mutter._

_Rick sighed and shook his head. "Merle's a jack ass but Daryl's not so bad." Rick muttered as he adjusted his bag._

_"Rick!" Carl yelled as he ran up, his Omega trailing behind him._

_Shane growled at the older Grimes brother. "Where the hell were you? Rick had Merle Dixon hangin all over him."_

_Carl blinked at the other Alpha's anger. "I had to grab Patrick." He said, "Rick was just going to his locker-"_

_"Ya know Rick should be going into heat soon and-" A scream cut off Shane's tirade and both Alphas brought their Omegas around, Carl guarding Patrick as Shane pushed Rick behind him. In front of them they saw a young girl struggling to get away from a man that was biting into her shoulder. "Holy shit that's Mr. Davies the art teacher!" Shane growled as he turned and pushed Rick ahead of him. "C'mon, back to the gyms." The next thing Rick knew was that they were laving the school. They got separated from Carl and Patrick and ended up leaving the school to see people killing each other and they soon figured out things were bad. Then they ran into the woods-_

"We're here Rick." Shane said as he stopped in front of a small shack. He crouched down slightly and let Rick slide off his back.

"What is this place?"

"Old Moonshiner's hut." Shane said as he crept forward and looked inside. "Looks clear." He said as he gripped the baseball bat he still had.

Rick moved to take a step forward and he groaned as he dropped to his knees, his stomach cramping and a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. His head spun and he could feel himself slipping into unconciousness. Shane was at his side in an instant. "S-Shane-"

"What's wrong? Oh god please don't let that thing have gotten you." Shane begged as he dropped to his knees with Rick and pulled him in close, trying to find the source of discomfort.

A shuffling movement made the Alpha growl and he kept his arm around Rick as another walker came at them, its bloodied teeth bared and its eyes bulging out of its head with a chunk of it's face missing. Rick whimpered as it reached out for them but the whistle of an arrow sounded and landed square in between the things eyes, it fell to the ground and Rick looked to see Daryl stepping out of the forest. "Daryl?"

"The fuck are you doin here Dixon?"

Daryl snorted at Shane. "This is my place." He said as he yanked the arrow out of the walker's head. "What are you-" He paused as he sniffed the air, his eyes turning to Rick. "Fuck....fuck Grimes." He growled as he moved over to Shane and hauled the swaying Omega up and growled as Shane got in his way. "Move it Walsh." He snarled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He's going into heat you knothead. We need to get him inside." He looked to the woods. "Now." He said dragging Rick into the small shack.

Shane growled as he followed after them, slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

~~:::Part 2:::~~

Rick moaned as a flash of heat made him curl into the Alpha that was carrying him, it wasn't Shane but the scent was one he found comfort in. His nose pressed against the cooler flesh of the other Alpha and he whimpered. "Alpha....please..." He begged, squirming. Instinct told him to get down and present for the Alpha, and he started to tug at his shirt whimpering in frustration.

Daryl set Rick gently on the couch, "Shh...it's gonna be ok." He whispered softly, his voice was tight and he was struggling to keep his Alpha in check. He'd always found Rick attractive, his big blue eyes and the way his hair curled, and the way he pushed himself to show that he was more than an Omega. Daryl forced himself back to see Shane backed up against the door. "Yo, yer supposed ta be his mate?" He barked. As much as he wanted Rick, he wouldn't stand between mates. A hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly and he looked down to see Rick looking at him. "Rick?"

"Please...Alpha....please."

"Ain't yer Alpha." Daryl said gently, his heart sinking at the teary look in Rick's eyes.

Rick's heart broke at Daryl denying him and he tried to shove his Omega down enough to get his point across. He had planned to talk to Daryl that day, saying that he saw both Daryl and Shane as his Alphas. It wasn't common but not unheard of for an Omega to require two Alphas. Rick felt a special connection to Daryl, just as strong as the one he felt to Shane. "B-both of you....Alpha." He panted as a fresh wave of heat hit him making his insides clench and his slick drip even more. "N-need you both." He groaned.

Daryl's blue eyes went wide as he locked eyes with Shane, blue clashed with brown and Daryl nodded. "Alright, gonna take care o ya Rick....doncha worry." He said softly. He moved away from the Omega and walked to Shane. "Ya heard him."

Shane growled. "He cant bond us both, and I'll be damned if I let some white trash redneck bond him." The bigger Alpha bristled, growling dangerously as he prepped for a fight.

Rick whimpered as he felt the tension from his Alphas. He didn't understand why they were fighting when he was in so much pain. He let out a high pitched whine as he doubled over, tears streaming down his face. "P-please! don't fight....need you both....Alphas please!" He begged, his skin was on fire and he began to claw at his clothing.

Daryl and Shane were at his side in an instant, Daryl on his left and Shane on his right. Shane pushed his face into Rick's neck, mouthing over the bonding gland just under the skin as his hand rubbed soothing circles on the back of Rick's neck. "Shh....S'ok Rick, just tell us what to do." He may not have liked Daryl but he wasn't going to let his best friend suffer.

Rick moaned at the touch as he leaned into Shane, his other hand going to grip Daryl's hand and draw him in close. "Need ya both...help me...knot me.... _breed me._ " He groaned as he felt Daryl's rough hands on his skin and Shane's lips at his neck. "Claim me...want both of you." He moaned.

Daryl bit back a moan, he wanted nothing more than to claim Rick as his, but he'd rather not fight and cause the Omega distress. "We're gonna take care o'ya. Only one o'us can claim ya-"

Rick let out another high bitched whine. "No....g-got two bonding glands." He panted, taking Daryl's hand and putting it to his neck, right on the opposite side of  where Shane was nuzzling. Daryl's eyes went wide as he felt the small nub that indicated another bonding gland.

"What tha-"

"Alphas..." Rick moaned loudly, as he wiggled out of his pants and shifted away from them to present to the Alphas.

Shane bit back a loud moan as he watched Rick kneel on the floor, his chest pressed against the floor, giving his back an inviting arch, the slick on the backs of his thighs glistening in the sun light leaking through the windows. "Fuck Rick." He panted as he caught the full scent of Rick like a slap to the face. He watched as Daryl began to undress, "Tha fuck are you doing?" He growled.

"M doin what Rick asked, he wants ta be bred ya gonna sit there like a knothead an seriously fight me or ya gonna help me get him through his heat?" Daryl growled.

Rick whimpered as he caught the scent of pure Alpha and he looked over to see Daryl undressed. His lust blown eyes turned to Shane who shivered at the look. "Shane....please."

Shane groaned as his resolve finally broke and he looked at Daryl. "Fine...truce?"

"Truce." Daryl said as he stroked his hand over Rick's back. "Even let ya go in first." He said with a smirk as his fingers dipped down to stroke along Rick's dripping hole.

The Omega moaned and arched into the touch. "Please...need it." He panted.

That sound spurred Shane on, he quickly shed his clothing and watched hungrily as Daryl dipped his fingers into Rick, biting back a moan at the scent of fertile Omega. He prowled closer and ran his tongue along the back of Rick's leg, lapping up the slick that had gathered there as his tongue dragged up and slid into Rick along side Daryl's fingers. He felt his Alpha rear up in interest and he moaned against Ricks skin. "Fuck Rick...ya taste so good." He growled as he slid around the Omega, his fingers sliding into Rick's unruly curls to drag his head up. He pressed his lips against Ricks, licking into his mouth and smirking when Rick moaned against him, his fingers digging into Shane's thighs as the Omega tasted his own slick on Shane's lips. "How ya wanna do this darlin?" He asked Rick softly, their lips brushing as he spoke.

Rick whimpered, "want you both...in me...knotting me."

"Maybe some day sweetheart...not today." Daryl said, rubbing a soothing hand along his flank.

Rick shook his head. "N-no...please can take it....p-promise." His face flamed and he muttered something so low that neither Alpha could hear it.

"What was that?" Shane asked him, tilting his head back up so that his eyes could lock with Ricks. He saw the tears of frustration in he others eyes and stroked his thumb along Rick's bottom lip. "C'mon darlin, can't do anything till ya tell us what ya mean. Can't make ya feel good till we know what ya like."

Rick trembled as his blush deepened, "I...I've been playin with myself...been usin toys." He admitted. "Sometimes two at a time...thinkin bout both you and Daryl...been wantin you both since I came to the high school."

Daryl let out a curse as he imagined Rick laying in bed alone at night shoving one or two toys into him. "Fuck....gonna have ta see that at some point." He growled softly.

"Don't need them now." Rick panted as he turned and brushed his lips along Daryl's. "Have you two now."

Daryl kissed Rick, groaning at the taste of his lips. He broke the kiss and twisted his fingers, making Rick moan and tremble. "Whattya say Walsh? We gonna give him what he wants?"

Shane, who had been lost in the thoughts that Rick had used toys thinking about him, smirked. "Whatever he wants." He said with a shrug as he laid down, pulling Rick over him. "Remember how to ride?" He said with a dark smirk as he watched the flush on Rick's face drip down into his neck and chest, giving him a pretty red glow. He moaned as Rick threw his leg over Shane's hips and ground his slick hole against the Alpha's hard cock. Rick moaned as he braced one of his hands on Shane's chest, the other reaching out for Daryl. The other Alpha moved closer and he nuzzled into Rick's shoulder as he reached down and gripped Shane's dick, causing the other Alpha to growl.

"Problem?" Daryl challenged.

"Nah...fuckin feels good." Shane admitted, "Thinkin this might actually work out, least ya ain't bad to look at." His brown eyes glittered in challenge.

Daryl's own blue eyes issued the same challenge as he stroked his hand along Shane's cock. "Same to you."

Rick groaned in frustration. "Fuck me...now." He barked, making Daryl and Shane chuckle.

"So bossy...might need to keep his mouth busy too." Shane said as he felt Daryl line him up with Rick's slick hole.

"On it." Daryl surged forward as he took Rick's lip in a hard kiss as he helped guide the Omega down on Shane's cock. He swallowed down the sounds from Rick's mouth and he helped guide Rick's thrusts in a rhythm smirking as he heard Shane moan as well. His cock was aching at the scent of Omega and he pulled back to watch as Rick's hole opened around Shane's cock, accepting his Alpha easily. "Shit...should see this Walsh...looks so pretty opened up like this."

Rick and Shane both moaned loudly and Rick reached around to grip Daryl's cock. "P-please...Alpha...need you too." He panted as he tried to guide the Alpha gently to him.

Daryl groaned as Rick started taking control and he moved himself to drape across Rick's back. he felt the head of his cock nudge against Rick's already stretched hole. "Dont think-"

Rick rolled his eyes as he pressed back against Daryl, willing himself to open up, a slick pop let him know that Daryl started sliding in. Rick let out a trembling moan and let his head fall back against Daryl's shoulder. "F-fuck...t-told ya so." He panted.

Shane let his head fall back against the floor as he felt Daryl sliding in along side of his own cock. He growled. "Shit...fuckin feels good." He growled.

Daryl moaned in agreement as they started to set a rhythm. Shane would slide in and Daryl would pull out and vise versa. Rick simply went limp between them, lost in the sensations within him as he felt both his Alphas. One of his hands was splayed on Shane's chest while the other slid into Daryl's hair gripping him tightly. He could feel the coil of heat in his belly grow tight and he whimpered as he felt the beginnings of both of his alphas knots in his ass. "Alphas....p-please knot me...breed me." He begged beginning to buck his hips.

Shane pushed himself up, shifting the angle of their thrusts as he nuzzled into Rick's neck. He licked at the bonding gland and caught Daryl's look. "Shhh darlin, gonna take care of ya." He whispered into Rick's hair.

Daryl nodded against the opposite side of his neck. "Gonna breed ya up nice and full." He promised as he sucked a mark onto Rick's neck. he could feel his knot starting to form as he and Shane started to lose their rhythm. He felt Shane's knot rub against his and it heightened his own bliss. "Shit...gonna Knot." He growled in warning. A few thrusts later he and Shane both were locked deep within Rick, all three of the men shouting as they came.

Shane bit into Rick's neck on the left side, Daryl on the right, and Rick moaned happily as he felt the bonding with both Alphas take place and he slumped in between his Alphas. Daryl lapped at the blood from his bite, feeling pride in finally marking his Omega and he locked eyes with Shane. "Ya gonna be able ta handle this?" He asked softly, working to not disturb Rick.

Shane nodded. "Always been going with what Rick wants. He wanted you too...sides ain't gonna fuck with Biology. We'll just have to figure out pecking order here." He said with a smirk.

Daryl snorted. "Be prepared to go down." He promised. He reached behind them yanking on a blanked on the couch that yanked down a few pillows too. With Shane's help he was able to maneuver them around so that they could relax while Rick slowly came back into himself.

An hour later Rick slowly woke up to the gentle strokes of the Alphas around him. "Shit..."

"You alright?" Shane asked.

"I'll getcha some water." Daryl got up, forgoing any pants and walking to the small kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water.

Rick smiled at them. "I feel fine...normal even." He said and winced at the twinge of pain in his ass. "Maybe a little sore."

Shane blinked at him. "You should still be in heat..."

Daryl came back over, giving the Omega a bottle of water, his nose pressing into Rick's neck. "Shit..."

Rick looked confused. "What?"

"Normally it'll take an Alpha a few times during the heat to get an Omega pregnant...but because you have two of us here and insisted on a double knotting we got you pregnant at once." Shane said, catching onto where Daryl was going with it.

Rick felt his head spin until he heard someone call his name. "was that?"

Shane was up, yanking his pants up as he ran to the door. He flung it open and gaped at who he saw there. "Carl?"


End file.
